YuGiOh Hercules
by luvcatz941
Summary: Yami Sennen was once a great hero of Ancient Egypt. But at first he hated his shadow mind powers because to everyone around him, he was a freak because of his powers. After learning that he is the son of a god, Yami sets off on a journey to learn the meaning and the true measure of a hero. More of the summery inside.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Long ago in the far away land of ancient Egypt, there was a golden age of powerful gods and incredible heroes. And the greatest and most powerful out of all the heroes, was the mighty Yami Sennen. Just what exactly is the true meaning and measure of a hero? Now that is what our story..._

However, before the narrator could continue, out of the shadows stepped a young woman with long blonde hair a big green eyes and pink-highlighted cheeks. Her hands on her hips, Mana the Dark Magician Girl said to the audience, "Are you guys really going to listen to him?" As her fellow magicians appear out of the shadows, Mana continued, being all dramatic, "He makes the story sound like some Egyptian tragedy!"

Doing a little shake with her hips, Moswen the Magician's Valkyria added, "Lighten up, sir."

Standing in the center of his fellow magicians, Mahad the Dark Magician and leader said, "We'll take it from here, pal."

Giving them all a wink as he stepped away to watch the show, the narrator reply, "You go!"

With all five bowing, Mahad continued, "We are the magicians; magic users with the knowledge of heroes and gods."

Holding a fan in her hand and gently blowing air into her face, Moswen said in a sigh, "Heroes like Yami Sennen."

Getting very excited as she went over to a statue of the hero, Mana reply, "Darling you mean _Hotie _Sennen. Oh how I would love to make some sweet music with him!"

Glaring at his apprentice, Mahad said as he held her by the ear and dragged her back over, "Our story actually begins long before Yami, many eons ago." All five casting a spell on the room, their surroundings changed so that they were on a flight of stairs with Mahad in front, followed by Menes the Magician of Black Chaos, then Musim the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, then Moswen and finally Mana. As the five descended the stairs, Mahad then started to sing:

**Back when the world was new,  
The planet Earth was down on its luck.  
And everywhere gigantic brutes  
called Egyptian Gods ran amok!  
It was a nasty place!  
There was a mess wherever you stepped.  
Where chaos reigned and earthquakes  
and volcanoes never slept!**

**And then along came Akunamukanon-  
He hurled his thunderbolt-  
He zapped!  
Locked those suckers in a vault!  
They're trapped!  
And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks.  
And that's the gospel truth!**

**The guy was too type A to just relax.  
And that's the world's first dish.  
Akunamukanon tamed the globe while still in his youth.  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-  
That's the gospel truth!  
In the Heavens life was neat  
and smooth as sweet vermouth.  
Though, honey, it may seem imposs'ble-  
That's the gospel truth!**


	2. The Little God

Chapter 1

The Little God

In a palace settled on the clouds hovering above Egypt, the gods are celebrating the birthday of Akunamukanon and his wife Jamila's baby son. Holding her playful child in her arms, Jamila sighs and then laughs when her little one reach up and grab her headdress to play with it. Gently taking her headdress back, Jamila says with a smile, "Behave yourself, Yami."

The little baby laughing playfully, Jamila sets him in his hand-crafted crib. Soon after his mother stepped away, Akunamukanon appeared with a big smile on his face. "Just look how cute he is." the god said as he started playing with his son and making silly faces. Then the moment the boy grabbed his father's finger, Akunamukanon got a sense of his son's powers running through his veins. "Oh he has shadow mind powers."

Coming up next to him, Jamila said as she wrap her arms around her husband's free arm and snuggled into him, "Just like his dad." and one of her hands reached toward the millennium puzzle that hanged off from his neck and traced the eye with her pointer.

Dashing through the crowds, Aknadin approached his brother and sister-in-law with a bouquet of rare colored lotuses. Seeing the beautiful flowers, Jamila took the bouquet and said as she sniffed the beautiful fragrance, "Oh Aknadin, they're perfect!"

"I had these arranged when there were some leftovers from when everything was being prepared for the party." Turning toward his brother, Aknadin had complimented on the party they were throwing for the little one's birthday, "This is fabulous, dear brother! This is one hell of a great party!"

Not watching the two young ones, Aknadin's toddler Seto stood next to his cousin and had pointed to Akunamukanon's quiver of lightning bolts strapped to the back of his belt. Looking at the bolts in curiosity, little Yami made a sound to his cousin that he wanted to hold one of the bolts. Seto, being a little bit older, was able to quietly take out of of the bolts and hand it over to his younger cousin and the two began playing with the lightning.

Seeing the boys playing with the dangerous weapon, Jamila scolded her husband, "Dear, you need to keep those away from the little ones."

Shaking his head, Akunamukanon replies, "Don't worry, they won't hurt themselves. Let the boys have a little fun, honey." Then when Yami put his mouth on one part of the bolt, he got hit by a static shock of lightning. As if spitting out the sparky sensation on his tongue, Yami threw the bolt away, making it hit a pillar but it quickly repaired itself.

Chuckling at his son as Jamila pick him up from his crib and Aknadin held Seto against his side and his wife next to him, he growing belly showing she is pregnant with their second child, "On behalf of my boy, I want to thank everyone for your perfect gifts!"

Remembering something, Jamila said with a gentle smile to her husband as she gently rock Yami in her arms, "What about our gift, darling?"

Giving it a deep thought, Akunamukanon came up with a perfect gift for his son. "I have just the thing to give him." Then, blowing a special whistle, a full-grown Firewing Pegasus and her young foal came flying toward the gods. Holding his arms out to the foal, the little Firewing Pegasus flew into the strong arms and the god presented the creature to Yami. "This is Zuberi the Firewing Pegasus, son of your mother's loyal Firewing. And he is all yours, my boy."

Holding his little hands out to the animal, Yami let Zuberi lick his hands before giving the young Firewing a tight hug, making the gods love the cute scene. With Zuberi hovering next to his new friend as Jamila hand him over to Akunamukanon, she gently reminded him, "Mind his head dear."

Holding him close, Akunamukanon could only smile at his son. "He's so tiny." the god said as the young boy picked up the gold medallion that hung around his neck and started to gently bite it but soon stopped when he realized how tired he is. After he let out a yawn and stretch in his father's arms, Akunamukanon held the child closer to his face before tucking him into his crib and place a kiss on his forehead.

As the happy parents and the other happy gods and goddesses smile upon the now asleep baby, everyone heard an unwanted voice, "How sentimental." Turning toward the direction the voice came from and saw Anubis, lord of the dead come into the light of the palace. "You know, I haven't been this choked up since I caught a hunk moussaka caught in my throat, right?!"

The only reply the lord of the dead received were glares from everyone one of the gods. Sighing and shaking his head, Anubis started to make his way to Akunamukanon and his family after complimenting on Hathor and Sekhmet's dresses only to get 'hmph's from the two goddesses. "Well now Anubis, glad to see you finally made it. How are things in the Underworld?" Akunamukanon asked once he shook hands with the death lord.

"Well, only the usual; very dark, always gloomy and is full of dead people 24/7." Anubis answered with a shrug. The moment his dark eyes settled on the sleeping boy, an idea struck Anubis. Approaching the crib as he pulled out a sharp object, Anubis almost touched Yami but without waking up and his reflexes kicking in, Yami used his shadow mind powers to put up a barrier, stopping Anubis from touching him and the shock from the barrier made him drop the object onto the floor and it was left there forgotten.

"Now that you're here, why don't you join the celebration?" Akunamukanon said with a hand on the man's shoulder.

Pulling out of the god's grip, Anubis said with a fake grin, "I'd love to, but can't. I'm on a very tight schedule. So I only came up here to check things out."

As he walked away to return to his domain, Akunamukanon said to his retreating backside, "That's fine. But you should slow down or you'll work yourself to death." Realizing he had just made a joke about the lord of the dead, Akunamukanon, Jamila, Aknadin, little Seto and the other gods burst into laughter. Trying so hard to breathe, Akunamukanon leaned against a pillar, holding his aching mid section.

Mildly laughing along with the others, the expression on Anubis' face changed to a look of complete annoyance. "If only you had killed yourself." Anubis whispered as he walked through the shadows back to his domain.


	3. Stolen and Adopted

Chapter 2

Stolen and Adopted

Having to be watching the fumed lord from their hideout in the shadows, Mahad said to his fellow magicians and the audience, 的f there is one lord that you don't want to anger is Anubis."

Nodding their heads, Moswen was the next magician to speak, 擢or he had an evil plan in mind."

Seeing Anubis being sailed through the Underworld with a few souls reaching out to him through the water and then a forced them back into the river, Mana sang as she sat next to her teacher;

**He ran the Underworld,  
But thought the dead were dull and uncouth.  
He was as mean as ruthless-  
And that's the gospel truth.  
**Arriving close to the gates, three feline beasts appeared. They were a red tiger called Amazon Tiger, a black cat with white on its tail and paws called Dark Cat with White Tail, and a purple cat called Catnipped Kitty. Tossing the two cats a mouse to chase and a freshly killed goat to the tiger to be fed, Anubis continued to sail to his chambers deep in the Underworld.

**He had a plan to shake things up-  
And that's the gospel truth!**

Arriving on shore, Anubis called out in a harsh demanding tone, 鄭ndro! In seconds after the name is called, a creature that has the body of a man and the head of a beast, the opposite form of the Great Sphinx, came walking down the stairs on its hind legs and bowed to the Lord of Death. 典eleia!Anubis called again and soon a creature with the body of a winged beast and the face of a beautiful woman(when she attacks, the pretty face changes to something that is not pleasant to see from such a face) came gracefully down the stairs and she bowed as well to her master.

"Andro and Teleia reporting for duty, our Andro and Teleia said in unison while still bowing.

Approving of them always showing him respect like they should always do, Anubis nod to them to get them to stand and said as he went to walk up the stairs to one of his chambers. 滴ave the fates arrived?he said as his loyal henchmen follow him back up.

With a nod of their heads, Teleia answered in her silky tone that she has only when she's not in attack mode, 添es, Master Anubis, they are waiting for you at the meeting room.

Smirking, Anubis said as he waved the two off, 鄭lright, you two wait for my next orders after my meeting with the girls."

In the meeting room, three young women that look-alike with only the differences being in the different highlights in their long black hair with Isis having gold highlights, Ishizu has silver highlights and Ife had bronze highlights. 泥ear sister, hold that mortal's string of life good and Ife as her older sister the fate of the past pulled a black string and held it straight and tight as she the fate of the future took out a long black pair of scissors held it at the middle of the string and cut it with a quick snap.

With the string cut as Anubis entered the room, a scream was heard, echoing through all of the Underworld. 的ncoming!敗aid Ishizu, the fate of the present as the soul of an elderly woman entered from the living world and went straight to the river of time with a monitor above the entrance that kept track of how many souls were in the Underworld and floating along with the river's currants.

Clearing his throat after watching his domain receive yet another soul, Anubis approached the three fates with a smile, 展elcome ladies. So glad you all could make bowed to the three powerful women.

Being one to get to the point, Isis said with a semi-bored tone, 展hy did you arrange this meeting, Lord Anubis."

"I have come to learn the the god Akunamukanon and his wife goddess Jamila now have a..."

"A son with shadow mind powers. We know since we know everything about three fates said.

"Well anyway may I ask will that boy get in the way of my plans for total world domination?Anubis continued.

Shaking their heads, Isis said, 鉄orry Anubis, my sisters and I had vowed to never reveal the future to anyone, not even the Lord of the Dead."

Not one to give up, Anubis approached Ishizu and said in a flirtatious tone toward her, making the present fate blush, 溺ind if I ask you something? Did you like cut your hair or something?as Anubis gently played with a couple strands of her black and silver hair, Ishizu held the spot where he was playing with her hair with a semi-shy smile gracing her lips. 釘ecause you look like a fate worse than death."

"Thank you, my Ishizu as she ran her fingers through her locks.

"Now ladies, my fate is in your beautiful hands."

With one look into her younger sisters' eyes, Isis gave in and said, 鄭ll right, we'll show him his future."

And so, casting a spell, a small sphere appeared out of no where and started showing visions. 的n exactly 18 years, the planets will align in a perfect straight line in the night started to explain.

"That will be the time to act. For the seal that Akunamukanon had cast on the Sacred Beasts will be weak enough to break by your powers and they will serve you as they bring ruin to the gods in the added.

Liking the idea of what the visions are showing him, she continued with the visions, 典hen the once proud Akunamukanon will finally fall. And you, Anubis, will rule all!"

As Anubis celebrated that his plan just may go smoothly, Ife raised a finger to add one more thing. 滴owever a word of caution to this tale, my lord."

Stopping in mid-celebration, Anubis stared at the future fate with a bit of concern of what could go wrong. 鉄hould Yami Sennen fight for the gods, you will fail. With that, the fates vanished the sphere simply blinked and was gone.

To know that Yami will be the biggest obstacle in his plan, Anubis, staying as calm as he can be, summoned Andro and Teleia to have them follow him to a special room where he keeps his most dangerous potion. Turning to both creatures, Anubis said, 鄭ndro, Teleia, have a little test for you. How do you kill a god?"

At first Andro was going to answer but stop at mid-thought. But then Teleia had the answer in her head and said with her tail swaying, 添ou can't; they're immortal!"

"Atta girl, Teleia they are Anubis with a snap as he approach the potion. Pulling out the vial with a dangerous purple liquid, Anubis said as he motioned the two closer, 鉄o, first you need to turn the shadow god mortal and finish him off when he's weak."

In the heavens, when the Winged Dragon of Ra had the sun set, Obelisk the Tormentor standing guard at the gates and Slifer the Sky Dragon wrapped around the palace like a snake. Now that it is late at night, the gods fall asleep in their own chambers. In the little room connected to Akunamukanon and Jamila's chamber, little Yami is fast asleep with Zuberi laying right next to his friend. However, as they sleep on, two shadows approached the crib after somehow getting past the protective and watchful Egyptian guardians.

Hearing the loud crashes that are not too far from where they were asleep, Akunamukanon and Jamila ended up waking up from the sounds and soon enough, realization had hit them; someone has managed to get past the guardians and has gotten to their child. Hurrying over to the curtains that separated the chamber from the little room, Akunamukanon pull the curtains open to find the room in a mess with Zuberi trapped until he was able to squeeze out to find that Yami is no where in sight.

To see that her beloved son is gone while Akunamukanon stood right behind her in total shock and Zuberi looked around for any clues of who took his friend with no success, Jamila sobbed her heart out. Anger taking over him, Akunamukanon screamed his anger through the skies that could be heard from those who wander the Earth, waking up the other gods and having them rush to Akunamukanon chamber to find that their son has been stolen.

Having to have gotten out of the heavens with Andro carrying little Yami and Teleia flying right next to him. 哲ow we've done! Now that we've angered a god, Akunamukanon is going to use us for target said as she felt her nervous heart race from the act they had just committed.

"Let's just hurry back to Earth and get this done and over with, Teleia!Andro said as they hurried as fast as they could from the sky to the hard ground. Just as they landed successfully, Yami was just waking up and seeing he was not at home with his parents and best friend, he started crying, making Andro and Teleia get scared. If anyone heard the child crying, they are going to be in major trouble.

And so, acting fast, Andro had Yami drink the potion with Teleia pinning him to the hard earth. Just as the bottle is almost empty with Yami's godhood slowly vanishing, they heard a voice call out, 展ho is there?"

Not wanting to risk getting caught, Andro release his grip on the glass bottle with Teleia releasing Yami who instantly started crying again. With the bottle shattered, the last drop of the potion dripped from one of shattered glass and disappeared after landing in the ground. Rounding a corner is an elderly man Sugoroku and his young daughter Jendayi. To see a baby crying on the hard ground, Jendayi immediately ran to the child and said as she gently lift him into her arms, 添ou poor thing!"

While Sugoroku looked around for anyone that left the little one behind, Jendayi cuddled little Yami in her arms with a gentle smile across her face and Yami smiled back at the woman. Joining his daughter's side to take a look at the child, Sugoroku said, 典he poor thing must have been abandoned."

Turning toward her father, Jendayi said as she held little Yami close as Sugoroku took the medallion from his neck to check the name on the back, 徹r maybe, the gods have finally answered our prayers for me to be blessed with a child so I could finally raise a family with my parents."

"Perhaps they have dear daughter. Let's take Yami home and raise him just like you always wanted to."

"Yami?"

"That's what his medallion said."

And so, with a nod, the old man and his only daughter walk away with Yami peacefully asleep in Jendayi's arms while two pairs of eyes watched them leave. Now that they were gone along with the child, Teleia was starting to freak out. 鏑ord Anubis will kill us when he finds out about this!"

Staying calm, Andro said with a smirk, 添ou mean, IF he finds out Teleia."

When the word 'if' registered in her head, Teleia did calm down and returned the smirk as a flash of lightning showed that a storm is about to start.


	4. Shadow Freak

Chapter 3

Shadow Freak

"And so, by Akunamukanon orders he lead many of the gods on a search for his son while the goddesses stayed to comfort Jamila." said Mahad as he and his fellow magicians continue with the story with saddened hearts.

"However, by the time they had found the little one, it was too late." added Moswen as she looked away with tears forming in her eyes and Mana had to comfort her. And so, Musim sang next;

**Young Yami was mortal now,  
But since he did not drink the last drop  
He still retained his godlike powers-  
So thank his lucky star!**

The magicians then show a scene of the two saddened parents with Zuberi sharing the same sad expression that Yami could never come home.**  
But Akunamukanon and Jamila wept  
Because their son could never come home.  
They'd have to watch their precious baby  
Grow up from afar.  
Though Hades' horrid  
Was hatched before Yami cut his first tooth,  
The boy grew stronger ev'ry day  
And that's the gospel truth!**

At the end of the song, they return to watching the young hero who is now at the age of seventeen. At the moment, he is driving his family's cart full of his mother's hand-made clothes and blankets to sell at the market.

While growing up, Yami never liked his mind powers since he can't quite control his emotions well enough to keep his powers under control as well. Whenever he or somebody else were being bullied, he was so upset that his shadow mind powers have caused the bullies and just about anyone that came too close to go insane. Not being able to control those powers, Yami never had a single friend, only Sugoroku and Jendayi were the only ones that did love him as they raised him as their own.

Arriving at the market place, Yami gently slowed the family mare down. Patting his grandson on the back approvingly, Sugoroku said as Yami got out of the driver seat, "Well done my boy. Your driving has improved really well."

"Thanks, grandpa."

"Now before you unload I need to talk to Ain about her deals."

"Okay." Yami reply as he went to stand next to Akila. Also, since Yami was young, Akila really loved him and she would nuzzle him from time to time. And so, Sugoroku went to talk to the clothes store owner while Yami is being nuzzled by Akila and petting her back.

After a few minutes of staying by the cart, Yami heard a voice he never wants to hear. "Well well, if it isn't the Shadow Freak."

Sighing, not really wanting to deal with him, Yami simply said without turning toward the one boy who has bullied him since he was a child and Akila is giving him a nasty glare knowing how much Yami hates him, "What do you want, Chigaru?"

"Just seeing what crap your family has to sell this time." said Chigaru with his arms cross over his chest and an expression that showed pure disgust toward the seventeen-year-old.

"Would you stop saying that about my mother's hard work?" Yami said as he stroke Akila's neck to keep her calm.

With a shrug, Chigaru added, "I don't even get why anyone would buy stuff from a family that has such a freak living with them. And I don't get why your 'family' even loves you."

For him to bad mouth his family, Yami could feel his anger reaching its limit but tried to stay as calm as possible. "Chigaru, it's best if you leave right now before I lose my temper."

"Why should I listen to someone like you? You're nothing but a Shadow Freak."

Having gone over his limit, Yami launched himself at the teenager who has always bullied him in the seventeen years of his life and started to wrestle him, trying to avoid using his shadow mind powers since they only make things worse for him. But unfortunately, since Chigaru is proving to be too much for him, Yami's anger caused his mind powers to activate and cast an illusion on Chigaru, making him see things that scare him the most; spiritual monsters that he can only see.

With Chigaru screaming from the illusion cast onto him by Yami's powers, Yami leaped off of him with the fear of what he had just done as a whole crowd formed around the two, with Sugoroku approaching Yami with a puzzled look on his face. His hands on Yami's trembling shoulders, Sugoroku said calmly, "My boy, what happened?"

Turning toward his grandfather, Yami said, "Grandpa, I..."

Before Yami could explain what had happened, Ushio, the one store owner that loathes Yami the most, approached the two with his face a furious red while a few other villagers helped Chigaru. "This is the last straw, Sugoroku!"

Soon enough people started pointing fingers at Yami, everyone either saying, "That boy is a menace!", "He's too dangerous to be around normal people!" with many others agreeing, causing Yami to feel a lot more terrible for what he just did.

With one hand still on Yami's trembling shoulder and Akila doing whatever she can to comfort him, Sugoroku said with a calm and firm tone, "Take it easy on him. He never meant any harm. He just can't control his emotions and shadow powers."

"I'm warning you," Ushio said with an accusing finger pointed at Yami, "Keep that freak away from here!" To hear everyone call him a freak, Yami just felt his heart be crush by all of the expressions of hatred everyone except his grandfather were giving him.


	5. Where I Belong part 1

Chapter 4

Where I Belong part 1

Later that afternoon, with the sun close to setting, Yami and Sugoroku are sitting on a log a few miles away from the market with Yami's head hanging, trying to fight the tears with Akila grazing next to them. "My boy, you shouldn't let those terrible things they said in the market get to you."

Not one to want to keep dealing with this pain, Yami shot out of his seat and said when he faced his grandfather, "But grandpa they're right. I am a freak. All these years I've tried to fit in, I really have been! I just can't."

Now with his hopes of ever being normal shot down, Yami felt that it was time to reveal what he's been feeling over the years. With a sigh, Yami let out his hidden feelings, "There have been times that I feel like I don't belong here." To hear about how he's been feeling lately, Sugoroku felt that maybe he should tell him something as well. "Like I'm suppose to be somewhere else." Yami finished as he stared up at the colorful sky since the sun is setting.

Approaching him, Sugoroku said with his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Yami, my boy..."

"I know it doesn't make sense." Yami interrupted him and started to walk away so he could be alone. Watching as he walked away, Sugoroku realized that he and Jendayi had kept this secret from him long enough.

Stopping at a cliff edge, Yami picked up a small pebble and tossing it up a couple times in his hand, he started to sing as he threw the rock out into the ocean, seeing it skip a few times before sinking below the surface.

**I have often dreamed of a far off place**

**Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face**

**And a voice keep saying**

"**This is where I'm meant to be!"**

Thinking of how it'll be when that day comes, Yami smiled at the thought of finally finding the place he belongs in. Later that night, Yami continued to sing as he started to climb a tree not too far from his home.

**I will my way, I can go the distance**

**I'll be there someday**

**If I can be strong**

Being on the top branch, Yami smiled as he watched shooting stars and glance at the moon.

**I know every mile**

**Will be worth my while**

**I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**

Making his way home after meeting up with Akila half way, Yami found his grandfather and mother standing in the door way with sad expressions on their faces. Holding his worried daughter close, Sugoroku was the first to say something to the boy. "Yami, there's something your mother and I need to tell you."

After putting Akila back in the stables, Yami was ushered inside. When they sat down together with Jendayi sitting on one of his sides while her father sat on the other side, holding a small bundle in his hands. Taking his hand into hers, Jendayi looked Yami in the eye and said with a saddened tone, "Yami, there is something you need to know. When you were just a little baby, we found you after being abandoned."

Looking into both their eyes, Yami saw that they were being serious. "But if you found me, then where did I come from? Why was I left here?"

Unfolding the cloth, Sugoroku glanced down at the gold object before handing it over to Yami. "This medal was around your neck when we found you." As Yami looked at the carving of Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra, Jendayi said, "That is the symbol of the gods."

Feeling a bit of hope raising in his heart, Yami stood up and faced the two, "This is it! Don't you see that maybe they have the answers I'm looking for. So I'll go to the temple of Akunamukanon and..." Then he stopped when he turned back toward the two people that has raised him since he was a baby and said with a warm smile, "Mom, grandpa, you two are the greatest family anyone can ever have. But I have to know the truth."

Completely understanding, Sugoroku and his daughter embrace Yami and he whispered to the boy since Jendayi is crying, "We understand that you have to go. But remember that even if you are the son of a god, we will always love you."

Touched by their words, Yami hugged them back as he shed a couple tears. "Thank you."


End file.
